Survivorfan's Big Brother Series
Big Brother is a group on Tengaged in which a certain number of HouseGuests enter the Big Brother house and compete for food, luxuries, and, most importantely, power. They must avoid a chain of weekly evictions to be the last one standing to claim the grand prize. Season details The Show Applications To enter the Big Brother house you must first fill out an application. The application process is simple and only involves answering a series of questions about yourself and your availability. Out of all of the applications that are submitted, the houseguests are selected. Format At the beginning of each week, there is a Head of Household Competition. The winner of that competition becomes the Head of Household. They are safe for the week and are given special privileges and power that the other HouseGuests do not have. With this power comes the responsibility of nominating two other HouseGuests for eviction at the Nomination Ceremony. Following the Nomination Ceremony is the Power of Veto Competition. The winner of the competition has the power to veto one of the Head of Household's nominations at the Power of Veto Meeting, forcing the Head of Household to name a replacement nominee. At the end of the week, the HouseGuests, excluding the Head of Household, unless there is a tie, and the two nominees, will vote on which of the two nominees to evict. Presenters The show is hosted by Survivorfan1111 and has been hosted by him since the first season. He hosts every premiere and finale. In addition, to hosting every competition, ceremony, meeting, and eviction in the game. Game Elements Head of Household The Head of Household Competition is a weekly competition. The HouseGuest that wins it becomes the Head of Household (HoH). They are given privileges, power, and the responsibility of nominating two other HouseGuests for eviction. If the Golden Power of Veto is used to save one of the two nominees, the Head of Household has the responsibility of naming a replacement nominee. No HouseGuest is eligibile to become the Head of Household two weeks in a row, unless it is the Final Head of Household Competition. Power of Veto The Power of Veto Competition is a weekly competition that awards the winner the Golden Power of Veto (PoV). The Golden Power of Veto allows the holder of it to veto one of the Head of Household's nominations, forcing them to name a replacement nominee. Each week, six HouseGuests compete in this competition - the Head of Household, the two nominees, and three other HouseGuests, chosen by a random draw. Final 2 There is a Final 2 at the end of the game, where they must persuade a group of 7 jurors who will win the season. Good vs. Evil As the twist for Survivorfan's Big Brother 2: Good vs. Evil, the 14 houseguests are placed on two different teams, the "Good" team and the "Evil" team. During each HOH competition, whatever team the HOH is on is all immune during that week. The HOH will have to nominate two members from the opposing team. This twist was dissolved in Week 5, when the teams merged into an individual game. Returnees As a twist started during Season 2, sometimes houseguests from past seasons will return and compete for another chance at the prize. Saboteur As the twist for Survivorfan's Big Brother 3, a houseguest is selected to be the Saboteur. Their mission to cause havoc in the house and crush the games of others. They will be given the information necessary to do this task. Along the way, the saboteur may pull various pranks. The mission for the houseguests is to eliminate the saboteur before he/she eliminates them. Their identity will remain a secret until they are evicted or until they win. When Rumtin, the first saboteur, was evicted, Sam, was crowned the new saboteur. The Saboteur twist remained in the game for the rest of the season. Final 3 Twist In Survivorfan's Big Brother 3, there was a Final 3 in the end instead of the usual Final 2. Tengaged Decides In both Survivorfan's Big Brother 2: Good vs. Evil and Survivorfan's Big Brother 3, Tengaged decided who won in a poll set up by Survivorfan. Records Throughout the Series Most HOHs won- Nora (4) Most POVs won- JT, Sam (4) Most Comps Won Overall- Sam (6) Most times nominated- Laytonya (4) Least times nominated- Missy (0) Most Votes Cast Against- Jase, Rumtin, Laytonya (7) Least Votes Cast Against- Missy, Erik, Alex, Will, Sam (0) First to Quit- Missy First to be Medically Evacuated- Nora, Sedona Longest to not be nominated post veto- Nora (9 weeks) TOGAS WON Blue TOGA Best Big Brother Group: *December 2012 TOGAS for Survivorfan's Big Brother 1 (http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/11th_TOGAs_December_2012) *February 2013 TOGAS for Survivorfan's Big Brother 2: Good vs. Evil (http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/13th_TOGAs_February_2013) Gallery